Megachara Starforce
by pichufan101
Summary: Pichu-Chan and her charas go to the megaman starforce world after finding out that their old enemy, Shade came back from the dead as an FM-ian. Now she's going to have to save the world with the help of the starforce gang, and new friends!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm doing Megachara starforce and I'm doing an opening for anyone who wants to be a character in the fanfic. I already have a few heroes but I need some bad guys too. So…heres the characters!

Megachara starforce Character sheet!

Heroines:

Pichu-Chan

Rita(Randomtomboy12)

Aurora(Same author as Rita)

Hikari(Aka Lala)

Sonia

(Some needed)

Heroes:

Geo

Ryan

Jerome

Bud

Ace

Pat/Rey(?)

Alec

(some need)

Shugo charas:

Maika

Buki

Mami

Harmony

Kimiko

Candy

Yuki

Sammy

Pop

Ellie

Saki

Glaze

Star

Em-ians:

Omega-Xis

Lyra

Black

Taurus(is that how you spell it?)

Gemini

Arctic

Electro

Spark

Laplace

Sirius

(some needed and the rest from the first game. Except the Fm-ian that Luna transformed with!)

Bad guys:

Solo

Lucas(Randomtomboy12)

Shade

(need some bad guys)

Supporting characters:

Luna

Zack

Kelvin Stelar

Hope Stelar

(think of the rest from the first game)

Hope you guys read the first episode! I'm just starting and it'll be on in probably by the end of March or the start of April. Enjoy! And please review!


	2. Episode 1

Megachara Starforce.

Me:Yo! Pichufan101 here!

Maika: She's back with Harmony and so much more!

Mami: She also puts in Rita, Aurora, Arctic, and Electro from RandomTomboy12 and Ryan, Jerome, Hikari(Lala) and Sirius from Poke Chara starfoce! And this is BEFORE Poke Chara Starforce!

Buki: Pichu-Chan does not own Shugo chara or Megaman Starforce! She owns us!

Harmony: Enjoy!

(Scene shows a white egg with a yellow heart and angel wings)

Voice: All kids…holds an egg in their soul…the egg of our hearts….our would-be-selves…yet…unseen…

**Tobikau SIGUNARU Sore Zore no kyou wo nosete **

**Onaji shuuhasuu kasane ai kimi to hanasu **

**Mayoi tamerai wo furikiri **

**Soko ni aru hazu no michi wo ikou!**

**Miageru sora wa kokoro ni tsumoru negai no iro **

**Egaku yume wo utsushi negai no iro**

**Kanarazu itsuka kono te ni fureru asu e no chizu **

**Tsuyoku takaku todokumade kagayaite **

**(Shows the Megachara starforce logo)**

**(Authors note: Sorry! Don't really know what the opening will look like.)**

Episode 1: Eh? A mysterious boy and a new adventure!

(The scene shows the outside of Pichu-Chan's house at nighttime)

Pichu-Chan wakes up and starts getting dressed. Her charas Maika, Buki, Mami, and her new shugo chara, Harmony, took notice of this and went towards her.

Harmony is her fourth shugo chara, she used to have an x on her from Pichu-Chan's sadness of being weak. She has short purple hair in a white headband with a music note hairclip, purple eyes, a lavender vest with a violet t-shirt, white socks, and purple converse.

Harmony: Pichu-Chan, what are you doing?

Mami: (yawns) Yeah, its only…(looks at the clock) O.O midnight?

Buki: Why this early?

Pichu-Chan turns to look at them.

Pichu-Chan: I'm gonna go star gazing.

Maika was confused and shocked at the same time.

Maika: Eh? Star gazing?

Mami: You never star gaze!

Buki: especially at midnight!

Harmony: What made you go star gaze now?

Pichu-Chan gave them her usual child-like smile.

Pichu-Chan: Two people told me in a dream.

She walked out of the room with her charas following her, but while they were following her Mami felt as if something was watching them.

Mami: _Why do I get the feeling that someone is watching us?_

Mami just ignored it and flew out, not knowing that someone was watching her. Just as she left two lights are seen watching the girls leave the house, one black, the other white.

The white light spoke.

White light: _**Are you sure this is going to work, Rai?**_

The black light known as Rai turns to the white light.

Rai: _**Of course its going to work! After all, Ryan wanted us to seek a person with special powers, and she has powers!**_

White light: _**Yeah…**_

( Flashback starts)

The scene shows a boy with dark brown spike-like hair, an x scar that covered his eyes so he was blind, a necklace with an "R" around his neck, blue sneakers, a black cloak, and black clothing.

Beside him was a girl on the right and the boy on the left. The girl was in pink clothing, a red cloak, long brown hair, and brown eyes.

The boy on the left looked average, he has black hair, green shoes, a green cloak, his clothing was all green.

On the other side was a strange wolf-like being with black aura, red armor with black trimmings and so far he was winning, he slashed the boy in black by the back.

Boy: Ugh!

?: Heh heh…You're not much of a challenge. Unlike that little brat!

The girl smirked.

Girl: That little brat wouldn't happen to be…Pichu-Chan?

The boys looked at the girl in shock.

Boy: Hikari…you knew who he was talking about?

Boy 2: And who is "Pichu-Chan"?

The girl now known as Hikari nodded.

Hikari: Yeah. And Jerome, as for your question, she's an old friend of mine

The wolf being growled and dashed towards Hikari and the boy in green now known as Jerome, but before the wolf being could kill them, the boy in black raised a hand and opened a portal. Hikari and Jerome gets sucked into the portal, during this the boy in black said something in his thoughts.

Boy: _Guys, I want you to seek out a person with special powers to help us defeat this new enemy._

Then a black light comes out, Rai's voice is heard in the boy's head.

Rai: _**Finally! I was getting bored anyway. Right Rage?**_

Then the white light known as Rage appears and his voice was heard.

Rage: _**Right. We won't let you down, Ryan.**_

The two lights then went to the portal to look for a person with special powers.

(Ten hours later)

Rai: _**WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR HOURS AND STILL NO PERSON WITH SPECIAL FREAKING POWERS!**_

Rage: _**Calm down, Rai. Because I already sense a power coming from that house.**_

Rage points at a 2-story house where they see Pichu-Chan sleeping in her room. She looked like she was having a nightmare about something terrifying.

Rai smirked at the sight of this.

Rai:_** Well…looks like we have a winner, She even has four shugo charas with her.**_

Rage: _**But that girl looks like she's having a nightmare, we should help her.**_

Rai sighed, he always hated Rage for his innocent personality and his urge to help a child.

Rai: _**Fine!**_

The two went inside her head to see the nightmare she was having.

In the dream…

Pichu-Chan was seen fighting her old enemy Shade, a maverick who had the ability to make X-eggs and Maverick eggs. However, something was completely strange…Shade was stronger than before, he looked like he was 10 years old, and he was even more insane!

She was trying her best to beat him, but he kept dodging her then punched her.

Pichu-Chan: Aah!

Shade: What's wrong, Pichu? Can't take a punch?

Pichu-Chan: No! I just can't believe YOU'RE here!

Shade smirked and summoned a bunch of X-eggs and shot dark energy at her.

Pichu-Chan: AAAAAAAAAH!

She was almost done for until…

Rage:_** Don't you dare harm that girl!**_

Shade growled.

Shade: I know you're here! Show yourself!

Rai smirks.

Rai: _**Heh, alright!**_

The two then changed into the form of Ryan,(**Authors note: You already know what they look like.) **and destroyed Shade. However, it damaged them as well

Rai: _**(growls) Shimata! **_

Rage had an anime angry mark.

Rage:_** RAI! Watch the language! **_

Rai: _**Oh right. The kid's there.**_

They turn to see Pichu-Chan who was on the floor, staring at them.

Pichu-Chan: Who are you?

The two look at each other and sighed.

Rage: _**We**_ _**don't have much to explain, can you heal us?**_

Pichu-Chan: Eh? But I don't-

Before she could finish her sentence, her hands started glowing a lightish green. The light then wrapped around Rai and Rage(in their light form) and healed them in an instant.

Pichu-Chan: W-what did I?

Rage: _**Thank you.**_

Rai: _**Lets go.**_

They both leave until Pichu-Chan stops them.

Pichu-Chan: Hold on! Who are you and what the heck did I do just now?

Rage: (grins) _**Heh, don't worry, you'll find out later when you find your friends. I am Rai, and this is Rage. Now do us a favor; Go outside and Star gaze. You'll be able to see an old friend and a new friend waiting for you. Good-Bye.**_

Rage: _**We have to go now, good-bye.**_

Pichu-Chan: Wait! What do you-

Before she could finish, the two left in a flash of light and left Pichu-Chan in shock.

(end of flashback)

Rage: _**Well, now that we found her…we have to make sure nothing bad happens to her.**_

Rai: _**What about her charas? Everybody knows that shugo charas can sense strange powers and/or people like us. They're even suppose to protect their owners.**_

Rage smiles.

Rage:_** Don't worry, Rai. I covered our presence so her charas won't find us.**_

Rai sighed in relief.

Rai: _**Well that takes care of our problem. So now what? **_

Rage: _**We watch over the girl.**_

Meanwhile with Pichu-Chan…

Pichu-Chan was now lying on the grass with her charas enjoying the starry sky.

Pichu-Chan: Isn't star gazing amazing?

Maika nodded.

Maika: It sure is but…what did you mean by 2 people?

Pichu-Chan just shrugged.

Pichu-Chan: I don't know. They told me to star gaze since-

WHOOSH! THUMP!

A portal appears before them and a person comes out.

Buki:Ah!

Mami: What the frick?

Pichu-Chan looks at the person revealing to be…

Pichu-Chan: O_O LALA?

Harmony whispers to Mami.

Harmony: Whose Lala?

Mami: Lala is an old friend of Pichu-Chan when we were in the Megaman X world before you were even born.

Harmony: Oh. So what's she doing here?

The look down at Lala seeing that she was knocked out. Then another person comes out to reveal Jerome from the flashback.

Jerome: Ugh. What am I doing here? (notices Lala) ! Hikari!

Pichu-Chan gets in front of Lala. Who was he? And how does he know Lala?

Pichu-Chan: Who are you?

Mami: Yeah, what do want? And how do you know Lala?

Jerome noticed Pichu-Chan and her charas and whispers to himself.

Jerome: Snap! A girl and her charas noticed me! But…how do they know Hikari?

Pichu-chan: Hey! I can hear that you know!

Jerome jumped in surprise.

Jerome: Okay okay! But how do you know Hikari?

An anime question mark appears on Pichu-Chan's head.

Pichu-Chan: Hikari?

Harmony comes by Pichu-Chan's ear.

Harmony: Pichu-Chan, I think that boy means Lala.

Pichu-Chan: Mami told you about her didn't she?

Harmony nodded.

Pichu-Chan: Okay then. Now where was I? Oh yeah. We're dream warriors! And how do you know Lala?

Jerome: Hikari…or Lala…is my best friend.

The young dream warrior and her charas(Minus Harmony) gasped. They thought Pichu-Chan and Lala were best friends.

Maika: What? You're lying! How do we know that we can trust you?

Buki: Pichu-Chan…?

Pichu-Chan was dumbfounded but got over it a moment later.

Pichu-Chan: Okay. When Lala wakes up, she's going to tell us if we can trust you. Come on, we'll go to my place.

Before everyone could go, another portal opened up and swallowed everyone in.

Pichu-Chan: NOT AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAINNNNN!

Before the portal closed, 4 boys come in view. One boy was shorter than the first three,

He has brown eyes, black hair, a black t-shirt with pikachu on it, dark blue shorts, red sneakers, and a maroon backwards cap. (author's note: That's my little cousin! Not telling u his real name!)

Boy 1: Cody, what's going on?

Cody: Don't know, Dachi.

The second boy known as Cody was taller than Dachi he has spiky brown hair, blue eyes, an orange hoodie, blue jeans, and orange sneakers.

Boy 3: Dachi, wasn't that your cousin?

The third boy looked older than the two boys. He had the same eye color as the second boy, black hair, a red shirt, black shorts, and gray sneakers.

The youngest boy had an uneasy look on his face.

Boy 4: Bobby, Cody, why isn't the portal closing?

The younger boy was like the same height as Dachi, he has short brown hair, blue eyes, a light blue long sleeved shirt, gray pants, and blue shoes.

Bobby: I don't know about you guys, but….I'm GETTING THE HECK OUTTA HERE!

But too late before he could even run the portal sucked him in like Kirby eating a tomato. The fourth boy's eyes widen as he was about to get sucked in.

Boy 4: THIS NEVER HAPPENS IN AMERICA! Okay maybe Ohio, BUT NOT IN AMERICA!

The two boys were now gone.

Cody: Bobby! Billy!

Dachi: Uh Cody… we better run.

But before they could do anything the portal just swallowed them in. Now Pichu-Chan, her charas, the mysterious boy known as Jerome, Lala, her cousin Dachi, the three boys, and possibly her old friends are in for a new adventure awaiting them.

( Rotta Rotta love plays)

(preview starts)

Pichu-Chan: Aw man! We got sucked into a portal **AGAIN!**

Buki: Calm down Pichu-Chan. At least we get to see our old friends.

Pichu-Chan: Who?

Mami, Maika, and Buki: Amu-Chan and the gang!

Harmony: You might even make new friends.

Maika: Yeah! But wait….Is that a new transformation!

Pichu-Chan: Next time…Megachara starforce: New school, new friends, Electric Neko-Chan is in the house!

Harmony: Please Review!


	3. Episode 2 part 1

Pichu-Chan: Hey guys! I'm back with episode 2!

Ran: We're gonna be in this episode!

Buki: With these guys!

(Ginji, Spark, Chaos, Rita, Electro, Aurora, Arctic, Shugo Chara, and Starforce gang comes in)

Geo: Hello!

Aurora: Why am I even here? !

Arctic: Please excuse Miss Aurora for her behavior. (bows)

Pichu-Chan: Read the description Hotaru!

Dia: Pichufan101 does not own us only her charas! Ocs made by Randomtomboy12, Genji and Chaos are made by its original owner!

(Scene shows a white egg with a yellow heart and angel wings)

Voice: All kids…holds an egg in their soul…the egg of our hearts….our would-be-selves…yet…unseen…

**Tobikau SIGUNARU Sore Zore no kyou wo nosete **

**Onaji shuuhasuu kasane ai kimi to hanasu **

**Mayoi tamerai wo furikiri **

**Soko ni aru hazu no michi wo ikou!**

**Miageru sora wa kokoro ni tsumoru negai no iro **

**Egaku yume wo utsushi negai no iro**

**Kanarazu itsuka kono te ni fureru asu e no chizu **

**Tsuyoku takaku todokumade kagayaite **

**(Shows the Megachara starforce logo)**

The scene shows Pichu-Chan and her charas asleep in a different room.

Pichu-Chan starts to wake up with a groan.

Pichu-Chan: Ooh…My freaking head….(notices pink hair.)

She walks over to the other bed only to see…

Pichu-Chan: WHAT THE… AMU? ! ? ! ? !

Amu jumps from Pichu-Chan's high pitched voice (Authors note: Think of Yui's voice from K-on!)

Amu: Aaah! Huh? PICHU-CHAN? ! ? !

Pichu-Chan and Amu: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? ! ? ! ? !

(Shugo Chara episode title shows up!)

Episode 2: New school, New friends, Electric Neko-Chan is in the house!

Pichu-Chan: What the heck are you doing here? !

Amu: I don't know! All I know is that me, Tadase, Yaya, Ikuto, and the other guardians were at the amusement park then a portal came out of nowhere and sucked us in!

Before Pichu-Chan could say anything, a slightly irritated voice was heard.

?: What's with all the yelling!

The two girls turn to see an older boy with short jadish blue hair, lavender eyes, a black t-shirt that says "rebel" under a silver cross, dark blue jeans, and gray sneakers. This boy was known as Ikuto. (Author's Note: I HATE HIM!)

Amu: Ikuto ? !

Ikuto: Amu? (smiles) Well, this is unexpected…Who's your friend?

Pichu-Chan flinched knowing he was talking about her. Then a little cat chara comes out of nowhere.

Cat Chara: Ikuto~ Nya! I sense 4 charas from that brunette girl~Nya!

Maika, Buki, Mami, and Harmony come out of their eggs.

Maika: And who the heck are you, cat-boy!

The cat-chara sputtered.

Cat-Chara: W-what~Nya? ! I'm Yoru ~Nya! Now who are YOU~ Nya!

The two charas start to argue until Ikuto and Pichu-Chan stops them.

Ikuto: YORU!

Pichu-Chan: Maika, get a hold of yourself!

Both: But/Nya!

Pichu-Chan: No buts!

Then some more familiar and unfamiliar faces show up.

Boy: Oi! (Hey!) What's going on?

The boy was Kukai Souma, he has hazel brown hair, green eyes, a t-shirt with a number 12 on the center, red baggy shorts, and black sneakers.

?: AMU! KEEP IT DOWN!

A blond girl in pigtails comes in with a frown glaring at the two girls. Pichu-Chan's eyes widen when she realized who this girl was…

Pichu-Chan: Utau….

Utau took notice of Pichu-Chan and her charas.

Utau: Hm? Amu who's this?

Pichu-Chan: I-I'm Pichu-Chan! I'm your biggest fan!

Utau: Oh, you're American.

Utau is an idol in Japan who used to work for Easter collecting X-eggs. She has her long, blonde hair tied in her usual pigtails, lavender eyes, a casual black dress, a butterfly necklace, and black flip flops.

Then an angel chara and devil chara comes out.

Angel Chara: (Gasp!) Another American girl is a fan of Utau-Chan! I'm so glad!

She was in anime tears flying towards her, until the devil chara kicks the angel.

Angel Chara: ITE!(OW!) Iru!

Iru: (laughs evilly) Eru! Your screams are like music to my ears!

Mami: Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size you demon brat!

Iru turns to Mami with an irritated look on her face and was about to punch her until a blue light surrounds them.

Mami: Eh? !

Iru: What the-

They all turn to see Jerome with his eyes glowing only for them to realize he was using his strange ability on Mami and Iru.

Jerome: That's enough you two. (turns to Pichu-Chan, Utau, Amu, Kukai, and Ikuto) So, how'd you guys sleep?

Utau growls at him.

Utau: Okay kid, just who are you? !

Pichu-Chan nods in agreement.

Pichu-Chan: Yeah! And let Mami go!

Jerome's eyes went back to normal and smirked at the gang.

Jerome: Oh right. I forgot to introduce myself last night. I'm Jerome, (kneels down to Pichu-Chan) and it's a pleasure to meet you…Dream warrior of kindness.

Utau, Kukai, and Ikuto had anime question marks on their heads.

Kukai: Dream warrior?

Pichu-Chan sweat drops and laughs nervously.

Jerome: Come on, the others are waiting on you guys.

Everyone: Eh?

(Scene shows Cody eating like crazy, while Kairi, Rima, Nagihiko, Bobby, Dachi, Billy, Lala, and Tadase sweatdropping and Yaya was throwing a fit.)

Harmony: Huh?

Pichu-Chan: DACHI, CODY, BILLY, BOBBY?

Dachi, Bobby, Cody, and Billy turned to see Pichu-Chan and her charas.

Bobby: Oh Pichu…hi…

Billy: you look nice…(laughs nervously)

Cody: You know that girl?

Amu: Pichu-Chan, you know them?

Pichu-Chan: Yeah I freaking know them! Dachi's my freaking cousin!

Buki: But, what's he doing here?

Maika: And who are those boys?

Pichu-Chan:( Sighs) That's Cody, Billy, and Bobby.

Dachi took notice of Maika and Buki.

Dachi: Oh, Pichu-Chan. You too?

Pichu-Chan was steaming until she realized what he said.

Pichu-Chan: Wait, whaddya mean "you too"?

Dachi takes out what looked like a jadish blue egg with a symbol from "Naruto".

Then Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Pepe, Kusu-kusu , Mussashi, Eru, Iru, Daichi, Rhythm, Maika, Buki, Mami, Harmony, Kiseki, and Saki flies towards the egg.

Mussahi: interesting. A new guardian egg with the same interests as Kairi.

Kairi: Mussashi, we don't actually know if that's his "would-be self". By the way, (points to Pichu-Chan) Who's this?

Lala stepped in and spoke.

Lala/Hikari: That's Pichu-Chan, my old friend who Jerome told her that he was my best friend!

Jerome sweatdropped.

Jerome: How was I supposed to know she thought of you as her best friend? !

Lala sighed.

Lala/Hikari: Anyway, we better get ready for school.

Pichu-Chan froze looks at Amu and the others then rushes to her room, but Lala stops her.

Pichu-Chan: Let me go Lala!

Lala/Hikari: No! You're going to school wether you like it or not! You little imbacelle! (drags Pichu-Chan while everyone is watching and sweatdropping)

Pichu-Chan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kukai turns to Tadase.

Kukai: Tadase…is she…

Tadase: (nods) Yes, but she's really nice once you get to know her.

Daichi comes to Harmony and the other 3 charas.

Daichi: Yo! I'm Daichi Kukai's chara!

Mussashi: I'm Mussashi, pleased to meet you.

Maika: (smiles) I'm Maika! Nice to meet you all!

Buki: I'm Buki.

Mami: The names Mami, pleased to meet you…

Harmony: I'm Harmony.

Miki: Harmony-Chan its been awhile!

Musashi looked at Miki.

Musashi: Eh? You know her?

Ran explained to him about how they met Harmony and how she got an X on her.

Musashi: I see…

Jerome comes in with Hunter Vgs, one yellow and black, one light green, one pink, blue, green, and golden yellow, one orange, one red, one dark blue, one lavender, one with a star (Like Daichi's) one dark green, Etc. (Authors note: Guess the other hunter Vgs colors)

Amu: What's this?

Jerome: These are called Hunter Vgs; you're going to need them if you guys are going to blend in.

He gave each of them the hunter Vgs and put the green hunter on his wrist.

Jerome: Well good luck you guys.

Everyone but Pichu-Chan: Seeya!

Pichu-Chan was in river-like anime tears and walks off as the scene changes shugo chara style.

The shugo chara gang, Billy, Cody, Bobby, Dachi, and Pichu-Chan were now in school grounds. Pichu-Chan was wearing her usual outfit, Amu was wearing her t-shirt that says " Heaven + Hell", a red plaid skirt, hair down with her red x clips, red legwarmers, and black sneakers. Dachi was wearing a Ben 10 t-shirt, dark blue shorts, grey sneakers, and a black cap. Cody, Billy, and Bobby the same outfit. Yaya and the others (except Utau, Ikuto, and Kukai) were wearing what they wore in episode 102.

The bell rang and all the students go to their homerooms.

Amu: C'mon, Pichu-Chan, we don't wanna be late.

Pichu-Chan: Right…

Buki: Amu seems happy today.

Miki: That's because Amu-Chan gets to start all over again as the new student!

Su: It's going to be exciting ~Desu!

Maika: Yeah! But, I don't think Pichu-Chan thinks so…

They turn to see Pichu-Chan with a sad look on her face. Until she heard a voice in her head.

Voice: Yes~Nya… Her wave frequency is the exact same as mine~nya…

Pichu-Chan: (Gasp!) Anyone else hear that?

Tadase shook his head.

Tadase: No.

Amu: What are you talking about?

Pichu-Chan: Nothing…

And That's part 1 people! Please Review!


	4. Episode 2 part 2

Megachara Starforce episode 2 part 2!

Pichu-Chan: Yo! Sorry it had to take long!

All Shugo chara and Megaman starforce characters: OH YA THINK?

Maika: She owns us! Not the shugo chara and Megaman starforce characters! Ocs belong to other authors!

Then the scene shows a classroom sign that says "7-A" on top of the door then changes to Pichu-Chan, Amu, and Tadase. (Authors's note: Rima, Kukai, Yaya, Utau, Ikuto, and the others are either in different classes or schools)

Pichu-Chan, Tadase, and Amu were now in the classroom with their teacher.

Teacher: Alright everyone quiet down! Because we have three new students two are from Tokyo and one student is from our country.

Some kids were whispering to each other about what the new kids were like.

Teacher: That's enough! Now why don't you three introduce yourselves?

Tadase smiles heartwarmingly as sparkles started to surround the scene.

Tadase: I'm Tadase Hotori, nice to meet you all.

All the girls in the class eyes turned into hearts and shout "PRINCE"!

Pichu-Chan flinched but looked at Tadase only to see that he hasn't lost it.

Amu glanced at them with a bored look on her face.

Amu: (talks in a cool n spicy way) I'm Amu. Nice to meet you.

Then all the boys gasped and shouted "cool n spicy".

But Pichu-Chan was the last to introduce herself.

Pichu-Chan: (gulps) I-I'm P-Pichu-Chan…

Everyone was silent then one girl in braids said:

Girl: Hey! She has a high-pitched voice!

Then everyone started to laugh until the teacher told them to quiet down.

Teacher: Alright, Pichu-San you sit next to Luna, Tadase sit next to Jack, and Amu sit next to Bud.

They all go to their seats, while the teacher was giving all the students their worksheets Pichu-Chan whispers to the blond girl in curly pigtails named Luna.

Pichu-Chan: Hi.

Luna: Hm? Oh you must be one of the new kids, right?

Pichu-Chan nodded with a small smile on her face.

Luna: So Pichu-Chan, as your class president I want you to join my group!

Pichu-Chan does her shocked Amu face after hearing all this.

Pichu-Chan: ? ! ? ! ? !

(Splash scene shows Pichu-Chan, the shugo chara gang, and her charas playing with their hunter Vgs until a certain Em cat, harp, dog, fox, bear, masks(?) and cow show on the screen. Pichu-Chan and her charas smiled and does the peace sign with the Megachara starforce logo appearing.)

(Splash scene 2 shows Pichu-Chan in one frame doing school work, then fighting X-eggs and viruses in another, playing videogames on the third, then on the last one running away from Luna while the charas come out of the other side of the screen sweatdropping while the logo comes out)

Pichu-Chan: Y-you want me to join your group! ?

As this was happening a girl wearing a helmet with two white fox ears sticking out, brown bottom pigtails, a light blue breastplate that had a white fox with six tails sitting down, and a white jumpsuit, her fingertips were slightly longer and sharp, and light blue boots, and six white tails with light blue wavelights on the tips. She was observing the inside of the classroom.

Girl: So…these are the new kids I've been hearing about? A pink haired girl who acts like a punk, a blonde kid who I think is gay, and a timid brunette?

Then a male voice speaks up.

Voice: Now, Miss Aurora, looks can be deceiving. Now I suggest looking at the brunette first.

The girl, now known as Aurora looked at the window to see Luna talking to her.

Luna: Come on! If you join I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends even with that high pitched voice! So what do say? You **MUST **join my group!

Aurora: Oh god…not **THIS **again! (sees the charas) Huh? Arctic what are those?

A white fox with a light blue helmet, a light blue breastplate, armor-like bracelets on both his arms and legs comes out.

Arctic: (sees the charas) I'm sorry Miss Aurora. I don't know.

**With Pichu-Chan….**

Maika: Wow… Now she sounds desprite.

Mami: No kiddin'.

Luna: Huh?

Before she could look both ways, Pichu-Chan quickly grabs them and hides them in her pockets.

Luna: What are you doing? Are you trying to refuse my offer! ? This is one in a million chance!

Pichu-Chan: U-um…Amu help!

She looks to see Amu stuck in her army of fanboys around her. Pichu-Chan sweatdropped thinking,

Pichu-Chan: _Great…just FREAKING great!_

Then Maika smiles, jumps in and shouts,

Maika: From a girl who can't stand up for herself to someone who **can**..CHARACTER CHANGE! Brave, Angel, Hero!

**Poof!**

Maika's hairclip appears on Pichu-Chan's side ponytail.

Pichu-Chan: Heck yeah I'm refusing! Why would I join a group with a brat for a leader! ?

Everyone gasped except Amu and Tadase. They never EVER heard anyone say that Luna, mostly because she was class president.

Amu: What the? !

Ran: She character changed again!

Miki: Whoa….

Su: Ah! This is not going to end well ~Desu!

Dia: (sweatdrops)

Luna: What did you just call me? !

Student: Ooh! She just called Prez a brat!

Student 2: She's dead now…

Aurora flinched.

Aurora: _What's up with the personality change? ! She's almost like Pat!_

Luna growls at her.

Luna: I'll make you regret calling me a brat!

Pichu-Chan smirked.

Pichu-Chan: Try me.

Luna: WHAT ? ! WHY YOU…

Aurora sweatdropped and thought,

Aurora: _As expected from Luna; all bark no bite._

Then Luna got up and walked out the door.

Then Pichu-Chan, Harmony, Buki, Maika, Mami, Amu, Tadase, Kiseki, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia sweatdroped at that little scene.

Amu: W-what an additude…

Amu's Charas: (**nods)**

Then a friendly voice joins in.

?: Sorry about her behavior . Every time a new student comes here, she always wants them to join her group. Are you okay?

Pichu-Chan turns to see a boy with long wavy hair. (Authors note: Can you guess who it is?)

Pichu-Chan: Yeah I'm alright. _MAIKA!_

?: My names Patrick Sprigs, but most people call me Pat.

Pichu-Chan starts to blush a sweet pea pink.

Pichu-Chan: Nice to meet you.

Pat smiles he opens his mouth, however the bell rings.

Tadase: Oh! The bell, lets go Amu-Chan!

Amu nodded and goes with Tadase as the boys and girls sighed because they thought Amu and Tadase were dating.

Pichu-Chan sighed until, Tadase comes to Pichu-Chan with their schedules.

Tadase: It's alright. We go to gym class with him anyway.

Pichu-Chan: Say what now?

Amu: Oh yeah. The principal said we were going to be in the same class as one of the students.

Pat: Yeah, I was supposed to show you around the school as we're going through the schedules.

Then the scene went sparkly as Pichu-Chan burst with tears of joy.

Pichu-Chan: Yay!

Amu, Pat, and Tadase sweatdropped then the scene changes to the girls locker room.

Pichu-Chan was looking for her locker until she came across the number "256" on the plack.

Pichu-Chan: This must be it.

Mami: Um, Pichu-Chan since I have watched a bunch of Tv shows with you, I don't think you should open that locker.

Pichu-Chan just shrugged.

Pichu-Chan: C'mon, Mami what could possibly go wrong.

She opens her locker then out of nowhere a jack-in the box head comes out and spits out blue ink. At the bottom of the head there was a letter that says " No one messes with our Prez!"

Maika: Wow…those guys must really hate you Pichu-Chan…

?: CUSE ME COMING THROUGH!

Pichu-Chan:( Turns her head) !

She saw a brown haired girl in a ponytail, honey eyes like Amu, a white shirt, red shorts, and yellow sneakers. (Author's note: Sorry Rita! We're in Gym!)

Pichu-Chan: OH NO!

Then the girl falls on her anime style.

Girl: Oh sorry! I didn't see ya there!

Pichu-Chan: I-it's alright…

The girl helps Pichu-Chan up her feet.

Girl: The names Rita summers! Nice to meet ya!

Then suddenly, Pichu-Chan starts to remember something.

(Scene shows the news showing a picture of Rita saying that she has been missing for two weeks)

Buki: What's wrong Pichu-Chan?

Pichu-Chan: Nothing.

Then an anime question mark shows up on Rita's head.

Rita: Who are ya talking to?

Pichu-Chan panicked.

Pichu-Chan: Uh….My imaginary friend!

Harmony: (sweatdrop) Really?

Rita shook her head.

Rita: But I just heard voices.

Pichu-Chan sighed.

Pichu-Chan: I'll tell you later.

Then the scene quickly changes to the gym.

Coach: Okay students! Today we are playing….DODGEBALL!

The camera zooms in to Pichu-Chan's shocked face.

Pichu-Chan: …Oh no….

Then the whistle blows.

And the game has begun! A boy with spiky brown hair throws the ball coming straight towards her but dodges it matrix-style.

Boy: _Hmm…I never seen these kids before…are they new here?_

Pichu-Chan: (throws the ball) Kya!

The ball hits a certain fat kid with a helmet on, and his name was Bud Bison.

Bud: MY FACE!

Coach: YOU'RE OUT!

Bud walks to the bleachers in anime tears as everybody else was dumbfounded by how Pichu-Chan dodged and threw the ball at Bud.

Then a girl with darkish pink hair whispers to the same boy who threw the ball at Pichu.

Girl: (whispers) Did you see that, Geo?

The boy , now known as Geo whispers back.

Geo: (whispers) Yeah, And I think she beat Bud at his own game.

Ran: Whoa! How did she do that? !

Harmony: She does A LOT of limbo.

Mami: That and she watches Matrix.

Miki: Well lets hope she can survive the whole game cause one is coming straight at them!

A short brown haired boy, Zack throws the ball at Amu. She grabs it and throws it at Luna.

Luna: (growls) I'll get you new kids! JUST YOU WAIT!

Tadase, Amu, and Pichu-Chan sweatdropped.

Later the game was almost over and the only people left were Pichu-Chan, Cody, and a boy with black spiky hair.

Cody: Heh, looks like you made it without getting hit in the face like last time..Mouse girl.

Pichu-Chan gets the angry vein.

Pichu-Chan: I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!

The ball came towards Cody like a fireball and hit him at the stomach in slow-motion.

Coach: YOU'RE OUT!

Cody: Nice one…Ow….

Pichu-Chan grinned.

Pichu-Chan: WOO! I'M INVINCIBLE!

Amu: Pichu-Chan!

Tadase: Behind you!

Pichu-Chan turned around only to be hit in the face hard.

Rita: Ooh! That has GOTTA hurt!

Tadase comes to Pichu-Chan.

Tadase: Are you okay Pichu-Chan?

Pichu-Chan lifts her head only to see swirly eyes.

Pichu-Chan: Tadase…if you see any teeth laying around…they're mine.(passes out)

The boy with spiky black hair walks to Pichu-Chan and says,

Boy: …Mouse girl…

Later….

Pichu-Chan was walking out of the school while holding an ice pack.

Maika: Look on the bright side, at least you didn't get a black eye…

Mami: Yeah! It could be worse.

Then a bucket of Wokomolie falls from the exit door and lands on Pichu.

Buki: You spoke too soon.

Then the two kids from Gym class sees Pichu-Chan.

Girl: Hey! You're that girl from gym class right?

Pichu-Chan: Yeah why?

Geo smiled at her.

Geo: We wanted to say sorry about what happened today. I'm Geo Stelar.

Then the girl with the darkish pink hair smiled cheerfully.

Girl: I'm Sonia Strumm!

Pichu-Chan smiled.

Pichu-Chan: I'm Pichu-Chan. Nice to meet ya.

Geo: (sees the Wakomolie) We better get that wakomolie off you. I'll get the towels.

Pichu-Chan: Thanks.

Geo goes somewhere to get the towels.

As Geo left, an EM wave harp was looking through the hunter Vg and saw Pichu-Chan's charas. Buki on her left shoulder, Maika on her right shoulder, and Mami and Harmony on her head.

Sonia looked at her Hunter VG to see the EM harp staring at something.

Sonia: What's wrong?

Em Harp: Look at the girl's shoulders.

She did as she was told and saw the charas.

Sonia: What are those things?

Pichu-Chan then gave her the "O.o" face.

Pichu-Chan: You can see my charas?

The scene changes to the inside of Geo's house where it shows Geo looking for the towels.

Geo: Where are those towels?

Then Aurora comes in.

Aurora: What the frick are you doing, starboy?

Geo: Oh Aura. I'm just getting towels.

Aurora gets an angry Vein and hits him in the back of the head.

Aurora: DON'T EVER FREAKIN CALL ME THAT!

Geo: Ow! Just tell me where they are!

Aurora: They're in my room.

Geo didn't asked and got 2 bright yellow towels from her room.

Aurora: Why do you need them anyway?

Geo: Oh, we met this new girl at school and was covered in Wokomolie.

Aurora punched the wall which made a surprisingly huge hole.

Aurora: Shimatta! That was supposed to be for princess!

Geo: Why? !

Aurora confessed that she was watching Pichu-Chan and her friends.

Geo: You're coming with me!

Aurora: What why? !

Geo: You're the one who put a bucket of guacamolie on top of the school entrance!

Back to Pichu-Chan and Sonia…

Sonia: So…what you're saying is…those little fairies represents your dreams?

Pichu-Chan: Yup!

Maika: We're not the ONLY charas in here!

The EM harp now known as Lyra was shocked. (Authors note: Sonia told Pichu-Chan about Lyra)

Lyra: What?

Buki: Yeah! Theres Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Pepe, Kiseki, Kusukusu, Daichi, Mussahi, Eru, Iru, Rhythm, Yoru, and us!

Sonia: Wow that's a lot!

Harmony: Yeah…..

Lyra: Well-

Before Lyra could finish Geo's voice interrupted the conversation.

Geo: Hey guys. Sorry it took so long, but I had to bring(Drags Aurora) Aurora here to apologize for the bucket of guacamolie.

Aurora: Yeah, Yeah, I'm sorry for putting that bucket of guacamolie on the door, big frickin deal.

They all sweatdropped.

Mami: Ain't she a charming one…

Geo: Here you go.

Pichu-Chan blushed since Geo was a bit too close to her face.

Pichu-Chan: T-thanks.

As she was cleaning the guacamolie off the boy with black spiky hair from gym comes by.

Geo: Oh Jack. I'm guessing you got detention again?

The boy now known as Jack scoffed.

Jack: Shut up. (sees Pichu-Chan) Oh, I see your hanging out with mouse girl.

Pichu-Chan paused and a silent tear came sliding down.

Sonia: What-?

Jack: Didn't you hear her voice? She's a mouse! She doesn't even belong here!

Then Pichu-Chan got up almost as if she was going to cry.

Pichu-Chan: I gotta go!( runs off)

Geo: Pichu wait!

But something stopped Geo.

Geo: Mega!

The Em dog being was seen in the hunter VG.

Mega: Let's just leave the kid alone. She'll probably get over it in a few seconds.

Then the fox from earlier comes out of nowhere.

Arctic: OMEGA-XIS! You should be ashamed of yourself! That young girl looked like she was going to cry!

Mega then snapped.

Mega: Oh yeah? Well..AT LEAST I'M NOT A GOODY-TOO SHOES LIKE YOU REATARDED KITSUNE!

Arctic: WELL I'M NOT A FOOL WHO LETS A GIRL CRY!

Then the fighting, barking, and biting began as Geo and Aurora sweatdropped.

Meanwhile….

Pichu-Chan was seen at the back of the high school crying. Her charas come close to Pichu to comfort her.

Buki: Pichu-Chan…

Pichu-Chan: (cries) That's it! I can't take it anymore! I'M TIRED OF PEOPLE CALLING ME A MOUSE GIRL!

As she kept crying the same voice was heard again, this time the charas can hear it.

?: _You want revenge on those meanies right~Nya?_

Maika: Um..what was that? Did you hear that?

Pichu-Chan looked around until she saw an EM wave cat in a black helmet, black breastplate trimmed yellow, black cuffs on its arms and legs, yellow lights,and a child-like smile.

Buki: AAH!

Pichu-Chan: W-who are you?

The EM wave cat grinned as she licked her paw.

EM Cat: I'm Spark~Nya! And I come from the planet Fm~Nya. Now~Nya…do you want to join forces in order to get revenge~Nya?

Maika: What ever you do Pichu-Chan…DON'T EXCEPT HER!

Mami: Please don't do this!

Harmony: I don't trust her at ALL!

Then Pichu-Chan eyes glazed and says,

Pichu-Chan: Yes…

All charas: EEEEEEH?

Spark: (smiles widely) Thank you~Nya.

Then Pichu-Chan smirked and shouts,

Pichu-Chan: EM WAVE CHANGE! PICHU-CHAN ON THE AIR!

After the transformation ended she was now in an outfit similar to Megaman and Harpnote minus the guitar and colors, a yellow helmet with cat ears, and a yellow tail with a black ribbon.

Spark: Yes~Nya! In this form we are known as Elctric Neko-Chan~Nya!

Electric Neko-Chan: YEAH! Wait…Spark where are you?

Spark: Look at your ribbon~Nya!

She looked her ribbon only to see Spark's face.

Electric Neko-Chan: Why?

Spark: We gotta talk some how~Nya!

Electric Neko-Chan: True…Now lets go get my revenge! And I know exactly who start with…

The scene changes to the inside of Luna's house where we see Luna going to her bedroom.

Luna: Ah~ What a day! I wish mouse girl would join my group, but oh well I'll get her tomorrow.

She opened the door only to see her room surrounded by snakes.

Luna:!

Outside Electric Neko-Chan and Spark were laughing the heads off while the charas stared in shock.

Harmony: Where did they get the snakes! ?

Maika: I don't even know…

Mami: Buki, find someone that can help us before Pichu-Chan goes crazy!

Buki: Okay! (flies off)

Spark: Who's next ~Nya?

Electric Neko-Chan thought until a huge grin formed on her face.

Maika and Mami: Oh No…

The scene changes to the girl in braids room where her stuffed animals are scratched, then changes to Zak and Bud being chased by a pack of Hyperactive dogs, then the last scene shows Jack walking by.

Man: HEY LOOK! IT'S THE KID WHO SLEEPS WITH THE TEDDY BEAR!

Jack stopped at his tracks and walked back to the man.

Jack: What…did you just say? !

Man: You don't know? Look at this picture! (laughs hard)

Jack looked at the picture to show him sleeping in his room with a teddy bear in his hand.

Jack: I'LL GET WHOEVER SENT THIS PICTURE TO THESE PEOPLE!

Then the scene changes shugo chara style to see Rita talking to her hunter VG when she's really talking to is a EM wave bear.

Rita: Electro…is there something you're not telling me?

The wave bear known as Electro was sweating like crazy, he had a yellow breastplate, two yellow metal cuffs on his wrists, brown lights, and sunglasses.

Electro: Um…Noo….

Then suddenly Rita got hit in the face by Buki.

Buki: HELP ME PLEASE!

Rita: Aah!(falls over) What the heckin' heck are you? !

Buki explained the entire thing about what she is and what's happening.

Electro: Aw great. Looks like Spark is up to her old pranks we used to do again…

Rita: We'll help you Buki!

Buki: Really?

Rita nodded.

Rita: Yeah! Besides I've seen her get picked on at my old school and I don't want her getting revenge over that name! Electro let's go!

Electro nodded.

Rita: EM WAVE CHANGE! RITA SUMMERS ON THE AIR!

As Rita's transformation was over her hairstyle looked different, she was in a yellow and brown armor, she had wavelight bear ears on top of her hair, and was holding a scythe.

Rita spoke, but her voice was different.

Electro: We are known as Electro Grizzly!

Electro Grizzly: Lets go find that little kitten!

The scene shows Megaman and Harpnote fighting the viruses and Electric Neko-Chan was winning so far since she was attacking them with the viruses.

Mega: Geo! We have to find that stupid wet kitten!

Megaman looked at Mega who was the buster.

Megaman: Why are you so excited all of a sudden?

Mega: Two good reasons; 1. I'm bored, and 2. Spark is known as a dangerous prankster along with that bear!

Then Harpnote shoots a pulse song at three viruses.

Lyra: And we better hurry, who knows what will happen…

?: ELECTRIC DIVE!

Electric Neko-Chan dived down on Harpnote and Megaman were now covered in scratches.

Mega: Geo! Get up!

Megaman tried to get up but sparks were surrounding him.

Megaman: I can't…I'm paralyzed!

Electric Neko-Chan giggles.

Electric Neko-Chan: Well I had fun! Well I'll be taking these now! (holding the chips she took from the two) See ya!

Megaman: Wait!

But she was now gone.

Harpnote: She's gone…

Meanwhile with Electro Grizzly and Buki…

Electro Grizzly: Where the Heckin heck is she?

Buki: I don't know! The last thing I remember is that Pichu-Chan was at Luna's house!

Electro spoke from the scythe.

Electro: Electro Grizzly, since I've known Spark forever…She'd probably attack from behind.

Electro Grizzly nodded. However she stepped on a trip wire then two pies start flying.

Electro: DUCK!

Electro Grizzly ducked and the two pies hit each other.

Electro Grizzly: WHAT WAS THAT? !

Then Electric Neko-Chan's voice was heard.

Electric Neko-Chan: Wow, Spark was right…You do know when her pranks strike!

Electro: Up there!

They looked up to see Electric Neko-Chan licking her "Paw".

Electro Grizzly: Why are you doing this? !

Buki: Pichu-Chan!

Then Spark replied to them,

Spark: We're only doing this cause some people were mean to her~Nya!

Electro Grizzly: Well getting revenge isn't gonna make you feel better, It'll only make you feel worse!

Electric Neko-Chan hissed.

Electric Neko-Chan: I'VE ALWAYS FELT WORSE EVER SINCE I'VE BEEN CALLED MOUSE GIRL! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE!

Then Electric Neko-Chan pounced on Electro Grizzly who dodged.

Electro Grizzly: Whoa! Calm down Kitten!

Electric Neko-Chan: NO! Electric Claw!

Electro Grizzly dodged and raised her scythe. (Note: Electric Neko-Chan doesn't know Electro Grizzly was Rita)

Electro Grizzly: ELEC-STRIKE!

An electric cresent was formed and hit the little cat girl.

Electric Neko-Chan: OH THAT'S IT! FURY CLAWS!

She scratched Electro Grizzly but dodged every one.

Electro Grizzly: Heh, your pretty good at fighting, but good at hiding these! (holding the two battle cards)

Electric Neko-Chan: How'd you-

Electro Grizzly: BATTLE CARD DOWNLOAD! Missle card!

Then a bunch of missiles hit Neko-Chan which exploded. After the explosion she was in her normal form and passed out….

Later…

Pichu-Chan wakes up in her room with her charas.

Pichu-Chan: Oh man…what happened?

Then Jerome comes in

Jerome: You encountered an Fm-ian and caused havoc with it.

Pichu-Chan: How'd you bout that part! ?

?: Cause I told him~Nya…

Pichu-Chsn turned to see Spark with a sad look on her face.

Spark: Pichu-Chan, I'm sorry~Nya…

Pichu-Chan: It's alright.

Mami: What?

Maika: What? !

Buki: EEEH? !

Harmony: HUH? !

Jerome: WHAT? !

Spark: Say what now~Nya?

Pichu-Chan giggled.

Pichu-Chan: I mean C'mon it was fun being with you! You're cool!

Spark: R-Really~Nya? (in tears)

The young dream warrior nodded.

Spark: THANK YOU~NYA!

Maika: Now that that's over…

Jerome: You're going to have to apologize to everyone.

Buki opens the door to see Luna, Rita, Geo, Sonia, Bud, Zak, Jack, and the girl with braids.

Pichu-Chan gets up.

Pichu-Chan: I'm sorry guys…it's just that…I'm always called that at my old school I just couldn't take it anymore…

Sonia: It's alright. And I know you didn't mean to attack us in wave form.

Geo: Also you might want to put this in your hunter VG.(gives her a card)

Pichu-Chan was confused.

Pichu-Chan: What's this for?

Jerome whispers to her about the illegal Em wave change.

Pichu-Chan: Okay then I'm joining! (puts the card in)

Voice: TRANSCODE: 101 ELECTRIC NEKO-CHAN

Bud: Hey um..sorry about the Ink thing…

Pichu-Chan: And I'm sorry I put meat in your pockets.

After everything was settled the scene was now late at night.

Harmony: Well that went well.

Buki: Yeah! I'm glad you didn't destroy the city!

Spark: Hey C'mon~Nya! At least we didn't pull a prank on that Cody dude~Nya!

Pichu-Chan: Hey! Everythings back to normal, that's all I'm saying!

Maika: You said it.

Then all of a sudden a portal opened up and spit out 5 teens and 2 kids.

All 5 girls: EEEEEEEEEEH? !

(Rotta Rotta plays)

Episode preview

Pichu-Chan: EEEH? ! Another portal opened up? !

Spark: I don't even know what's going on~Nya!

Mami: What's even worse is that theres an X-egg!

Buki: WAAAH!

Pichu-Chan: Next time Megachara Starforce: The Dream lock and the computer boy!

Spark: Please review~Nya!

.


End file.
